yuukis twin sister ( zero x oc)
by Sr022004
Summary: what if yuuki had a twin sister? but if that twin was unlove and hated by the kurans, this is the story of yuka kuran or akumu ray what if she was a experiment for hydre? and taken to the same school as yuki and her family, in this story yuki is a vsmpire and juri and hikaru are aliver read to find more
1. Chapter 1

In the kuran house hold there was a little girl just staring at the wall, chains in her arms legs , and her eyes , a yellow eye and the other one cover by a medico patch and no emotion only black expression,no sad, no happy, no scared nothing, this girl name was yuka , and today she was 5 years old while at her brother give some love and attention ,yuka only got pain and darkness from her brother and her parents ,but today she was goin to escape , she got a backpack and put uno pare of skini gins and a short , she got 3 knifes from the table that her brother put there to torture her and a sword , then she got her mask and changed in the close she grab a paper and put a single word she made and opend the window and jump and landed in her feet but there was a storm she started to run i don't care were i go i was just running, it's been 3 hours and I'm lost in a forest that have bad feeling i stop in a tree when i se a note in a tree and read it

Yuka POV

I was running in the snow wen a came to a please on the forest were there was people I went to them and they pointed there things on me I just stare at them and they stared to talk in German I know because I study every language wen I was there

?:" Es ist ein Mädchen in den Bäumen zu zeigen scheint, und für Herren asemos Experiment sein kann"( there's a little girl at point tree what do we do )

Then they trap me and take me to a please and to a lab wen a person whit a lab code and tramp me in a table and he speak

?:"hello experiment 34' he say and start to put nidlee in me the pain was so much that i pass out now noing this was go in to be my now life

in the kuran house hold

Kaname p.o.v

i saw Yuki laughing with mother, father was smiling to when i remember that today's the monsters birth, yuka but now thinking back to it yuka never hart us maybe, maybe mother was wrong and yuka was misunderstand and she can de with Yuki i stand up and star walking to her room

yuki;"big brother were are you goin" that got the attention of mother and father i just keep and yuki see me goin to the basement " big brother don't go there theres a monster that way" after hearing that i feel my self get angry because she doesn't now that the monster is her twin sister i came to a stop to a wood door i knock on the door

Kaname:" sister are you there " i say i knock again, there was no answers i open the door and the room was only darkness the window was open letting the snow come in i started to panic yuka was not here

kaname:"yuka sister please came out" i look under the bed there was noting,"Ne, sister today is your birthday is not," i say i look in the restroom, the closet, but there was only darkness( hey that rime) i sit in the bed wen i see a note wen i open it, wen i read it i started to cry " _i'm late shes gone,"_ i think that's wen mother, father and yuki walks in

yuki;" brother why are you crying " she came to me me and hug me i did not respond " brother why are you not hugging back" she say so that i hug her but for once i was angry, not at yuki but how happy she sounds compare to yuka her voice is sad and yukis is happy father and mother came in and thay saw me crying mother;" kaname,son why are you crying, did the monster did something to you" she says but i don't respond that is wen dad talks

dad:" that pig better not be roaming around the house if she is she is goin to be in serious trouble" he says i stared to cry more _"is this how they have been to you yuka have you life been always like this, i'm sorry ,I'M SORRY PLEAS CAME BACK SISTER!_ "i look at them and show them the note after that mother starts crying now they are regrading this ' _i promise dear sister i will find you and make it up to you inutile then have a happy life'_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~auther note_

 _so people tell me what you thin and you, and please sorry for all the error my ingles is not the best so broken doll out_


	2. Chapter 2

its been 10 years seen i been a experiment i stiller remember everything they did to me but i don't care they at les pay attention to me but i don't now what to do today they made more experiment and give me extra blood and meat sense i was being a good girl well let me tell you what they have don to me this pass year they put DAN of other animals and experiments i'm 15 years old i'm a pureblood ,demon, and part animal of every kind and i don't feel pain i'm to powerful that they can't control me so they put me in a cage that i can brake easy but i just want to sleep the cage is /div  
"up in the air and theres 3 faces to open them one is the first one is made of a hart metal you have to break it then the second is the metal that have me in place so that i don't move and keep my powers in check and then there's the last one the the mask that i have stamp in me i can't see a thing o and is difficult to use my powers for it but i still can use some but not my main one i have invisible arms that are 50 feet long or longer and i have 10 to 40 but that is the minimum that i can use wen i'm training and i cant use them wen i feel pain but i don't feel pain anymore thanks to the experiment of this place but who cares i have been in this place for more than i expected but i don't care is good here they care about there weapon and that demos-treat that i'm needed not like "them the kuran they can born in hell all i now s but i cant do that to yuki my twin sister is not her fault so i will bless her wet what i have- wait i'm getting out of topic but i will tell you that today i'm not in my cage well my normal one and I'm eating my extra meat of human that they tell me to kill because he was working wet S.H.I.L.E the enemy that is training to destroy my house H.Y.D.R.E.A they toke me in and i'm good not like i feel anything i don't have emotions thanks to the kurans but i do feel happiness whet a doc from here she give me warm and a name a new name Akumu meaning nightmare and have treat me has a daughter sens the first day and she is like a mother to me but i can't become close to her what if she dies? and i will be alone again not that i care but i will mis her warm after all i finish my food and the guards came to take me to my cell thay already did experiment on me and i finish my training they say im the most powerful creature thay have ever seen and that they should put me more mission than they give me i always finish me work in 15 minuets and i get out of there they give me 20 missions this morning so i'm good and im happy (that is what people say wen they like it i dont feel happiness) in this place i wish i can stay here

 _ **what she did not now was that her life will change forever**_


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V Akumu

i was in my eating cell, munching some meat wen the director came in i did not care because is my eating time ( and i'm like no) he sit down in front of the table were i was eating he drop some paper in the table i look at him and took the paper and read over it and my eyes wide in surprise

 ** _NAME :KANAME_**

 ** _LAST NAME; KURAN_**

 ** _SPECIE ; PUREBLOOD VAMPIRE_**

 ** _OLD;18_**

 ** _LOCATION; CROSS ACADEMY PRESIDENT OF THE NIGHT CLASS_**

 ** _(PUT PHOTO)_**

 ** _NAME; YUKI_**

 ** _LAST NAME; KURAN_**

 ** _SPECI; PUREBLOOD VAMPIRE_**

 ** _OLD;15_**

 ** _LOCATION:CROSS ACADEMY GUARDIAN_**

 ** _(PUT PHOTO)_**

Anger is one of the things i feel wen i read this they made me what i i'm now the director is making me see them i look at hime my right eye started to form block and red looking at him he jumps a little were you don't notice but i did i like wen they fear me is perfect he then give a form stare but i give him a colder one he then talks

director;"34 you have a mission but it will not be a killing mission"i glare it him more, that made him to jump and stand up and be closer to the door " it will be about your past if you can be whit them in 2 years you may kill them " i smile crazy" or not the choice is your " I don't feel anything inside of me but i'm feeling the smile in my face i finish what i got and look at him again "you will go in 2 weeks and you will train, when your in the school winter solder or i myself will go check on you and take your meat for you and make sure you do it good and you don't lose control we will give you especial close that is to heavy for humans but the close and items will make your power to 1%, you understand" i just nodded and stand up the director leave and the guard toke me to my cell this is go in to be different than others missions

~~~~~~~~~~~time skip weeks~~~~~~

3rd person (P.O.V)

cross academy

alexander was standing in front of the president of the academy cross kein discussing about Akumu and zero, Yuki and kaname, were precent in the discussion

cross;" so you want her to social wet some of her age" cross ask zero was starting to get angry thinking that another best in human form is coming to this school

alexander;"yes that is what i want for 'it', 'it' has to learn how to talk to people her age" he says Yuki get confuse because of calling her a it so she decided to ask

Yuki;" excuse me alexander-san why do you call her a 'it'" she ask kaname that has been only listening was curies to he remember how his parents treat yuka calling her a it

alexander:"well is because she is a 'it' she may look fragil but i tell you she is more powerful than a pureblood vampire and she was able to destroy half of a state if she wanted and is difficult for her to matin control so than that pureblood in the corner may watch 'it' for me" everybody was shock that he nows abaut vampires before they can ask that he answers" and yes i now y about vampires because i was attack by one and was able to kill it before it kill me and sense then i been covering tracks of vampires wen they were attack by them and make sure to keep captive dos that have lost there humanity " he spline kaname was glaring at him but that went unnoticed for everyone except him there was a killing silent in the room and kane was the one to brake it

kane:" well that will be for a noter time now we are talking about akumu right" he ask

alex:" yes akumu, i want that 'it' learn to socials whet people her age so im asking if you can let her be in this school" he say simple kane agree and zero to even if he did not want to alexander toke a phone and give the order the door of the office were open and 5 solders came in pointing weapons to a person walking the others were confuse inutile the see the person, she have different clouse she had a black shirt, a type of hood and a black skirt with some military shoes and some type of chain in eche wrist and some chain to the fingers her hear is purple a eyepatch in her right eye and her left eye was blue and she got a little animal in her shoulder they stop were alexander was but the solders have not put the weapons down they were alert, but in other people mind

kaname:" _yuka, the little girl that only wanted love from our parent have became a dangers vampire but her smell have become to over weal it will bring a vampires interes and not in a good way"_ kaname thinks kane in the other hand was surprise that a little girl was able to case some fear in a solders hear alexander give a order and they lower there weapons but they stay put just in case

alex;" this is akumu, she may look innocent but she is able to kill more than 1000 men in only one glare of her, is that right akumu" he say the others were shock that she can do that but kaname was sad that she kills people and how she was, akumu look at alexander and give him a glare the solders put there weapons up so that she wont do anything

Kain:"well is a placers to have her here, welcome to cross academy, Akumu" kain say happy, alexander nodded

Alex:"i will come, or one of my solders every 2 weeks to see how she acts in this places"he looks at akumu " behave in this place understand, oo and kain akumu never talk so she will always ave a journal with her, thanks and goodbye" he say he and the solders walk outside and leave the 4 people there kain looks at akumu and smile to her she only looks with no emotion at him, kain goes to her and takes the chain away, now you can see how realy she look she has purple hear, in in her eyepach you can see a scar, from her eyebrow to her cachete, and some scars in her arms, kaname starts to fill guilty again because of what they have done

(P.O.V) Akumu

after they say i'm in the night class kaname toke me to the building yuki looks at me and kaname to, i ignore them wen we enter the building all the vampire in the room kneel at me i just pass them i just wanted to be alone but before i did i saw the people i heat the most juri kuran, and hikaru kuran they look at me and whisper my old name i don't look back and went to my room i don't want to see them, Th-Th-they made me what i am now is there fault, one of the feeling that i have is anger and is starting to loss control over it my mirror become little pieces i look at the window and the bed i go to the bed and lay down , i'm tired i stared to go to darkness i feel how my powers over darkness start to form like a barrier outside my body and after that i close my eyes and welcome to my mind to rests

~~~~~~~~~~~~authers note

 ** _hello people sorry it toke me so long to made a noter chapter please like the story and tell me what you think abaut it ,broken sinig out_**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry people i forgot to put this in the first chapter this is that you will understand and wont get confuse**

writing;'normal

 ** _"writing" wen Akumu is writing in her journal or wen she thinks of them_**

 _'writing' thinking_

 **"writing" akumu singing**

" ** _writing_** "radio

"writing"akumu using her voice , or music

Akumu P.O.V

I wake up by my alarm today is my first night class, I went to my closet and saw the night class uniform It was discussing this is a true horror I went to my bag and take out a black shirt, that says " _mess with my pokies you better run"_ I now that is to far but is true, I love pokes i got them thanks to my doctors that wanted to see if i can eat more human food after that i become a pocky fan,and i got a black jens, and my black military booths i got my pelo in a pony tail, i got my black jacket and my hat i use my hear to hide my right side of my face ad just incase some aid band so that if it moves it wont cuse a lot of attention i got yona my little pet that was always there for me wen i escape the kurans, i put yona in my shoulder and went down stars wen i got to the living room all the vampires in that place bow to me i got my journal and start to write

Akumu:" ** _there is no need to bow"_** i say the others look at her in confusion

Aido;"but miss your a pureblood we must show respect" aido says serio the others agree

Akumu:" **_don't worry for me respect is only wen you treat me equal to others and if you bow it shows that you just care about status"_** i shows that to them they nodded, i stay with my blank face that is wen the kurans walk in the others bow to them i just keep looking a them juri looks at me and smiles just look away and walk to one of the couch and sit down i started to feel sleepy so i close my eyes and fall into darkness only with my powers down i dot want anyone to ask about it

Third person P.O.V

wen akumu went to sleep the kuran watch how much she change they start to feel guilty, her black hear was now white, her skin color was pale more than it needs to, her faces was half cover and much more that she doesn't look like a kuran anymore, kaname ask if they were ready to go to class akatsuki went to wake akumu up he move her a little and she open her eye, they were a beautiful blue before he could say anything a animal went and bit his hand the others were in alert wen a little ardilla can from akumus hear, and started to glare at him that is wen Akumu wakes us and looks a yona, she pats her head and stand up the others tell her that is time for class she nods and follow them to the gate there was so much nose that Akumu got the phone mis. lopez her scientist give to her in her 7 birthday she put her earphones on and put music, all sleep wen i'm dead , Akumu started to mover her head to the radome, zero was at the said looking at the vampires he was glaring at them but wen he tour to look at akumu his bread was taken away, to him she look like a angel he look away and shake his head to take those thinks out of his head, the night class pass him kaname glare at him because he could tell he like her, they wen inside the class akumu went to a corner next to the window letting the shadows hide her, even wen there was not that much light she likes it the kurans came in and juri started to look for her daughter regret was in her face

Akumu (P.O.V)

wen we got to the class i sit next a window and letting the darkness cover me,, but life had to be a bitch , the kurans sit in the same row as me but 2 sit away from were I'm siting but i just ignore them that is wen the teacher came in

Teacher;"tonight we have a new student, will you please intrudes your self "" he says i stand up from the shadows and the kurans jump a little wen they saw me , i went in front of the class and got my journal and intrudes myself

Akumu:" ** _my name is akumu is nice to meet you"_** i bow and went to my sit next to the window letting the shadows hide me from ** _them_** the teacher started to teach, but i already learn this thanks to hydra, so this is just a waist of time for me i take my earphones out and connect them to my pm3 just because im in hydra does not mean that they can control me, i put my head down letting the music cancel the sound of the outside

3rd P.O.V

by escuchando to the music the shadow disapear but sh had her eyes close so she did not notice it, the kurans look at her, mostly kaname he feel bad he did noting wen his little sister needed help instead he just let her suffer, left her in darkness and wen he try to help her it was to late she had left and now he had to live whit the pain that he felt wen she left, juri was looking at her long ago daughter the one that juri torture, fisical and mentally and wen she would look at juri she would hit her saying that she was a monster, brad, and aa unwanted child, and wen she open her eyes eyes that she was just a child she had left letting her feel the guilt that she had put herself not given the chance to change what she did, juris husband haruka look at the little girl he had grow seen he had seen her , to say the true he had never hate her he only did it because his mate did it but wen she left he was scared he had lost a child, his child and now he cant do nothing to fix what he had don he lost, yuki look at her twin sister she has change sense the last time she had seen her,her hair had change from brown to purple, her eye are the same but her form is more muscular not much like a man but enough so that you can notice and that she does not use her voice is sad she want to hear her voice but she will never be able


	5. note

so people i dont now if to continue this stori please tall me if you want i'm still goin to writi it but not post it so tall me people do i continue it or not


End file.
